This invention relates to an apparatus for the disposal of flue gas from gas or liquid-fuel boiler-burner groups.
As is known, a heat generator (e.g. a boiler equipped with either a gas or oil burner) for the production of steam, hot water, or heated air, is provided with a flue. The building in of a flue is almost invariably an expensive operation whose costs may exceed that of the generator. Not unfrequently, the installation of a flue in an existing building is subjected to authorization, such as by public administration, a number of co-owners, etc. The smoke issuing from a flue is generally polluting and may be objected to by neighbors. In addition, using a flue brings about further costs for maintenance, cleaning, etc.
Electric generators of steam and hot air are non-polluting but quite often uneconimical on account of the high costs of electric power. Furthermore, for domestic use the supply upper limit is fixed as a rule at 20 to 25 kW (equivalent to 25-31 kg steam/hour) which, although adequate for most domestic purposes, falls short of the requirements of such minor crafts as laboratories, laundry establishments, etc. Moreover, it should be borne in minde that for higher installed powers, it is often mandatory that the user makes arrangements at its own expense for the inclusion of a specifically provided and expensive transformer room.
The availability of a smoke trap which can eliminate the need for a flue for heat generators which are far more economical than electric generators, would be highly desirable.